


Pan(tease)

by orphan_account



Series: Pan(tease) [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Moreid, Panties, Panties Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Derek Morgan is no stranger to VPLs, elongated to "visible panty lines"; so when a certain male coworker is spotted with some seams that look quite familiar, what is a man to do but investigate?





	Pan(tease)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first time writing smut and these characters, so feel free to comment some constructive criticism!! 
> 
> The title is supposed to be a play on words... it's probably not that clever if I have to explain it, but...

Derek Morgan is no stranger to VPLs, elongated to "visible panty lines." While he never had to worry about this himself as a wearer of dark, non-form fitting jeans, he was raised with two sisters who were raised in the fad of track suits and jeans so tight they might as well be your skin; of course he's seen more than his fair share. Even now after the whole puberty ride is far over, he still encounters these happenings from people who he definitely did not want to see that side of, such as, let's say, his team, particularly ones that wield a gun and would not hesitate to bitch slap him should they see him taking a nice glance at their assets. Well, actually, he can't say he hasn't imagined them all in a particularly sexual stance, but doesn't everyone do that? Just to imagine what it would be like. No? Okay, moving on. 

Sometimes he finds himself wondering if they look at themselves before they go out, maybe pop their butt out a little just to check if the offending lines are making a guest appearance. Although, if they never knew about them, why would they bother to check? However, when they bought them, wouldn't they notice that sort of thing? The dress pants his lady coworkers wear on the daily are quite tight on the... buttocks and slim on the leg, while remaining appropriate for the workplace. Maybe they were wearing a different style of undergarment when debating whether to purchase. Yeah, that would make sense, he reasoned. Women have all types of panties. Derek of all people would know that. 

The point is, Derek Morgan knows panty lines when he sees them. Which is why, when a certain genius bends over to pick up a coffee stirrer he dropped, his eyes practically bug out of his head. His slacks pull over what Derek refers to in his head as his "bubble butt" and he sees a familiar set of seams. Did he really just see that? Reid? The innocent little virginal Reid? Wearing... panties? No, it couldn't be. Before he could make another scan just to be sure, the twenty-seven year old has promptly thrown the item in the trash and returned to his upright position. Dammit. 

He's surprised. In shock, even. Of course he is; as Spencer's reserved male best friend, he never thought he... and at work, too? When he thinks about it, though, it would make sense that he of all his male coworkers would... dammit, Derek, just say it. Or think it, whatever. Wear panties. His pretty boy is wearing panties. Women's underwear. What. Anyway...

He does have the physical assets to pull it off. The long hair, just above brushing his shoulders, hair that Derek would love to run his fingers through and pet and pull and use to hold his head back while he takes his cock. Wait, what? You didn't hear that. Read that? It doesn't matter. Derek Morgan does not, I repeat, does not think of Spencer Reid, his team mate, mind you, in a sexual way. No. Never ever. Not even once. Okay, well maybe once, but never again after that. Even though he does have a "bubble butt" that Derek bets would look just lovely spanked red and with a cock filling it up. 

This is where he has to stop himself. Rule numero uno, don't get a boner at work. That's just unprofessional. Almost as much as wearing panties at work where anyone could see them if you just bend over. Bent over a desk, being fucked you until you're screaming. Jesus, Derek, stop! 

By now Spencer has already gone back to his desk with a coffee cup in hand, scooting close to the desk in his office chair to do some actual work. Derek didn't realize he was staring until those hazel eyes which look mysteriously glazed over today look up to meet his. Their owner gives him a quick shy smile before returning to scribbling on his paperwork. He finds himself thinking that he's sure glad he's not the one who has to read it later on because with a mind like Reid's, his thoughts come so quick that it's a struggle to get them out as fast as they come, resulting in what looks like chicken scratch. 

Plus, he wouldn't get to investigate whether the writer of said chicken scratch was wearing panties if he did. Derek still couldn't believe it, apparently. Until further research could be conducted, he went back to looking distractedly over some files. 

\------------

The plan is reactivated when Spencer is called over to Emily's desk. Evidently she has a question about something in her current file, which results in Spencer bracing himself on the edge of her desk as he leans over her to see, pert ass sticking out just so. While also stirring other images in Derek's creative mind, this gave the perfect opportunity for his own dark eyes to scan the gray heather of Reid's slacks. Now that he thought about it, he supposes the girls aren't the only ones who wear dress pants that are prone to VPLs, haha. Anyway, back to "researching."

There they were. The infamous seams, but these ones, upon closer inspection, were not just seams. Fanning out from the stitching was a garden of lace, just thick enough that it was visible through the thin material. He finds himself speculating that if it weren't for the belt fastened securely just above his hips, he would be able to see just a peek of it. What color was it? he wondered. Spencer wasn't jaunty, he was more... classy, Derek reasoned. He figured it was a neutral, probably one color only. Maybe white. White, like an angel with the lace, laying perfectly over his little ass, his creamy skin contrasting with the darker hands running over it. 

It must've been a quick question, because Emily nods and Spencer returns to his own desk, twirling his pencil between his fingers before settling in to start working again. He wiggles into the cushion of his chair, and Derek will be damned if he didn't hear the hitch of his breath. He can only imagine the younger man is half hard under his desk, similar to the position Derek is in now. 

That's it, he needs to confront him. The kid can't just... wear them to work like that. Where anyone can see him, more particularly, where not just Derek can see them. It should be a privilege, he thinks almost venomously, not just anyone should get to see him like that. Taint him. Yes, he saw those two muscular looking male agents coming from what Derek recognized as the floor above them take too long of a glance at the BAU's resident genuis's ass. One even had the nerve to raise his eyebrow and nudge the man next to him, flicking his thumb discreetly over to wear Spencer was previously answering a question at Emily's desk. Oh, he would've killed him if he had whistled a cat call. 

This is why he decided to corner the kid in the break room, which thankfully was empty, when he went to refill his coffee. Derek waited for him to finish pouring his own before striking a conversation, but the other already beat him too it. 

"Derek, do you need something?" He asked almost hesitantly, glancing up once from the mountain of sugar he was pouring in. 

"What? No." Derek denied too quickly. "Why?"

The kid mumbled into his cup, which was brought to his lips as he leaned against the counter to look at the other man. "I noticed you... staring, at me." 

Shit. Think fast. 

"Oh. Well. I've been meaning to talk to you, I guess."

He really hoped he wasn't going to mess this up, or else a sexual harassment charge was coming his way quick. Spencer raised his eyebrow in a gesture to continue. 

"I really hope I'm not wrong about this, kid." Maybe if he denied it Derek could play it off as a joke. Good plan, Derek. He glanced around the room to ensure there were no listeners but nevertheless spoke quieter. "But... are you wearing panties right now?"

Spencer, who was in the midst of taking a drink, sputtered. "No! No... I mean, I- did you know that 75% of men have worn women's panties before, while 25 to 30% of men wear them everyday? This implies that 75% to 30% of men wear pa- women's underwear, sporadically to regularly?" He nervously provided, avoiding eye contact save the brevity of some eye locking which he quickly broke. 

Derek's mouth flopped open and close uselessly like a fish's. "No, I, um, didn't know that." Jeez, now he had him using fillers. Usually that was Reid's thing. 

Speaking of, Reid took a little sharp inhale of breath and continued without prompting, worrying his lip between his teeth. "That makes me, um, in the 30 to 75% range, if you must know. I don't know why I'm telling you this, um. I'll just-" In between his sentences he smoothed his hair back, a nervous gesture, then moved to exit the room after his cut off. Derek caught his wrist, making the genius freeze. 

He carefully thought through his words before the window closed and quickly decided he should try to make light of the situation. It was clear to him that Reid was feeling uncomfortable, possibly on the verge of tears, probably thinking he had ruined his relationship with Derek with one simple conversation. It had Derek frowning, albeit internally. 

"Kid, it's fine. Really. It was just kind of... distracting me, that's all." Well, that came out more flirtatious than expected. He took Reid's spot in leaning against the counter and ran his thumb over the knuckles in his hand, to which the owner of looked very, well, open mouthed and quizzically at. 

Spencer cleared his throat and shifted his weight, looking down at his feet and then up to meet Derek's. "I don't know if I'm interpreting this right, Derek." 

Ooh, the first name. He wondered what it would be like falling from his mouth under different circumstances. It didn't surprise him that the other had said that; he had picked up on Spencer's lack of social understanding a long time ago. The various accusations of Asperger's really did make sense, but that's not what we're here for today, is it folks? 

"It means," Derek began, low and sultry, "that I want you to come home with me, Pretty Boy." A quick tug of Spencer's wrist made him stumbled forward, chest to chest and forehead to forehead with Derek. It would really suck if someone were to walk in right now, but this is fiction, so carry on without interruption. 

"I don't- I don't want to be your one time thing, Derek." The younger confessed quietly as the other placed his hands on his waist, not before taking his cup and placing it on the counter so Spencer's could reach up to splay over Derek's chest. 

"Spencer- C'mon now, look at me," Derek coaxed, and when it was met he continued, "I've had feelings for you for a long time. You won't be a one time thing, if that's what you want. Okay?" A nod. "You'll be coming home after work with me, then." With a smirk and a quick squeeze of his ass that had the other making a little noise in his throat, Derek was out the door. Spencer was left with his now cool coffee, wondering what the hell just happened. 

\-----------

Reid's heart was hammering against his chest as he followed Derek through the door of the dark man's house. He briefly wondered if this is what a heart attack felt like, but quickly dismissed it. He knew that many heart attack victims reported feeling tightness or pain in the chest, arms, back, and neck, as well as fatigue and lightheadedness, none of which he was feeling at the moment. He was feeling quite anxious, however. 

As soon as the door was closed he felt himself being gently but firmly pressed against it, two hands kneading his ass. He had thought that Derek would be rather quick to get it on, and no, that wasn't profiling, but it still produced a gasp from his lips. A pair of lips pressed against his and as much as he wanted this, he found himself saying, "Wait, wait, Morgan."

The hands instantly flew off of him, which although slightly disappointed he was relieved. If this did progress, it was nice to know that Derek would stop at the word. The man didn't look angry whatsoever, more so worried as he stepped away hurriedly. 

"If you just want to have sex because I'm, I'm... fulfilling some kink of yours, I don't want... Derek, only 30% of workplace relationships result in marriage, and 47% of individuals who took place in a workplace relationship that failed reported considering a job transfer." 

Derek knew that statistics were Reid's main form of communication, and he did have a habit of rattling them off at inappropriate times. This, however, seemed to be a coping mechanism of sorts. He was afraid to indulge himself, scared to give another person the opportunity to leave him, so why not scare them off with the simple facts?

"Nice to know you're already considering marriage, Pretty Boy." He smirked as the man struggled to come up with a comeback to that. He continued before he had the chance to, with a more serious note of, "Look, Spencer, I'm serious about what I said. I'm not going to leave you, promise. Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

A shake of the head. 

Derek leaned in closer, hot breath right of his ear. "Well, I've got another promise for you, Baby Boy."

"Y-Yeah?" Squeaked out Spencer, breath leaving him once again as the same two hands returned to the spot on his ass. His hands squeezed unassuredly on Derek's shoulders. 

Derek licked his lips before pressing a kiss to the cartilage. "I'm going to fuck you so good you'll forget all you're little statistics and only know one thing: my name." 

Now it was time to see if those "one time fantasies" about his team were right; he had always pegged Reid as a talker, keeping a constant stream of words flowing out, coherent or not. He figured he would be noisy as well, if not for a little coaxing. He'd either be a kinky little thing or completely virginal, and well, if the panties go to show, Derek was hoping it was the first. 

He thumbed down his slacks, stroking his intimacy through the thin fabric, kissing and nibbling down his ear to his neck. Reid pushed forward, seeking friction, whimpering in his ear, "Derek, please." 

That was all he needed to hear. He didn't waste time fumbling with the belt, expertly undoing it while his own shirt was being tugged off his body by foreign hands. Careful to leave the panties in tact, he slid down the gray material, while the shirt that went with them was being unbuttoned but not shed, although the tie was long gone. 

Meanwhile their mouths moved fervently against each other, Reid moaning as his own mouth was invaded by Morgan's tongue. He felt a smirk against him; Derek didn't even have to fight for dominance with him, the boy just so easily gave in. Yes, they had a rule against profiling each other, but he couldn't help but say, "'Need someone to take care of you, don't you, Baby Boy? I'm here, I'll take good care of you, fuck you real  
nice. Do you want that, baby?" 

"Yes, yes, please, Da- Derek."

He heard the stutter. A hand snaked up to grab his chin, forcing eye contact from the blushing boy. "Daddy, huh?" He questioned, "I can do that." 

"You don't think it's... weird? I mean, I don't picture my father or anything, that would be quite, uh, incestual. I'll stop talking." He finished embarrassedly as Derek laughed at him, eyes crinkling. 

The grip on his chin was let go as Derek pressed a light kiss to his lips. "It's fine, babe." It quickly turned sensual again, however. "I can be whatever you need. Don't be embarrassed." 

Now on to the good part. He had been waiting, anticipating the moment he stole a glance at what he was working with. This was the moment he had been waiting for all day, with Spencer teasing him all day without even knowing it. 

His hands felt the lace laying so delicately over his cheeks, his fingers ran just under the seam, ghosting over his bare skin. Spencer rocked in return, pushing forward to satisfy his aching hard on then leaning into Derek's hands, wordlessly, though not silently, begging him to touch him, just touch him, please. 

Derek's eyes, though glazed over with lust could finally see the soft material hiding Spencer's nude body from him. As predicted it was a snowy white, fabric so thin the dark curls underneath it were slightly visible. Derek's fingers dipped under the seam once again to card his fingertips through it. The thick lace beautifully outlined the sharp bones of his hips, his flat but toned stomach, the curve of his pert butt, but the show piece... 

Spencer's hard on was begging to be let free, straining against the panties. Derek could tell from the outline that he was about average in length, though the thinner than average width made it appear longer. There was a small wet spot where precum had leaked, and he found himself wondering just how long it had been there. Had Spencer been half hard in his pants all day like Derek had suspected? 

His large hand went to cup around his erection, making the boy he had pinned against the door with his knee whine and buck against him. "Tell me what you want, Spencer," he murmured, eyes trained on the delicious white lace panties. 

"Please," was all he got in return, a whimper that he knew held more than what was verbalized. 

"Please what?" He coaxed, thumbing over the head lightly. Spencer thrust into his hand again, head falling against the wooden door with a gasp. 

"Please, Daddy," he whined softly, looking up from under brown lashes. "Fuck me like you promised. Please."

That's all it took to take them whirling into the bedroom. Derek scooped Spencer up and in a quick motion gently laid him out on the bed. The side table produced a bottle of lube and a condom; Derek would provide the rest. 

Standing between Spencer's  
spread legs he undid his belt, making a scene of snapping it together. Teasingly he ran the leather down the other's calf, with no intention of using it, however, this time at least. When he heard a small voice say with a smile, "maybe," it took all his might to not go sputtering. "So the little virgin's got kink, huh?" He teased, stepping out of his dark jeans and letting the belt drop to the floor. 

"'Not a virgin," Spencer murmured, fingers gripping and playing with the sheets, probably a nervous habit. 

Derek slicked up three fingers, wiggling them together tantalizingly. He, who had abandoned his boxer briefs along with his pants, leant over the smaller body under him and kissed him, trying to soothe his anxiety. 

"You sure?" He asked, only half teasing. "'Been fingered before? You like it?" Derek nibbled along his jaw, drawing kisses down his neck and chest until he was kneeling by the boy's entrance, finger swirling over the tight muscle with the panties pushed to the side. It twitched for him, waiting to be entered. 

"'m sure. Masturbation is considered healthy for the body, so I, uh, do it to myself quite often. I like the feeling, y'know, of being... full, I guess." Without looking Derek knew that he was biting his lip, trying to quiet himself as Derek sucked hickeys into his thighs, kissing the bruises he made while a single finger gently thrust in and out of him. Spencer had to say, it felt so much better with someone else doing it to you. 

"Tell me 'bout it, baby. Do you think about me? Think about Daddy filling you up?" 

"Y-yes, 'nother, please, add another," he begged when Derek's second finger began to push at him, all while using his mouth still. His other hand gently held his right thigh open for him, Spencer slightly resisting, the two pleasures almost too much for him. 

"Sometimes, I'll finger myself and wish it was you, Daddy, I want you so bad, please, oh," he moaned around his babbling as his prostate was stroked, a sensitive bundle of nerves sensing waves of pleasure through his body. "Again," he begged, panting and sobbing all at once. 

"Keep going, baby, tell me."

"Or, or I'll use, uh, I'll use a dildo, but it's never as good as the real thing, Daddy," he got out, whimpering around a third finger. He reached down to wrap around his lover's wrist that was gripping his thigh. Oh, there was going to be so much bruising and markings, but he loved it, craved it even. The feeling of being someone's. 

Derek pulled out his fingers without warning, wiping them on the sheet and then going to open the condom. The smallest whimper of "Derek," escaped when the feeling of almost fullness left him, and he held onto his wrist for as long as possible before it was pulled away, but not until a thumb ran over his knuckles once again in comfort. 

"I know, baby boy, I know. How do you want it?" He soothed, running a firm hand over his bottom, petting over the white panties. Spencer sat up, and for the first time got a good look at his partner's lengthy member. He would've reached out to touch if it weren't for the lube being slathered over it. His fingers instead went to grip the sheets again with wide eyes. 

"Like what you see?" Derek asked with a chuckle, gesturing with a highlighting hand to his cock. 

Spencer took a stuttered breath. "You're, um, well hung," he said in a small voice, producing another laugh as he went to move into his preferred position; he wanted to see Derek's face, at least for the first time. 

"Don't worry, it'll fit," he winked, moving forward to let Spencer's  
legs drape over his shoulders. 

"I know, it's just... well, you know the anus isn't made for this purpose. You're bigger than anything I've ever had before." He looked away for a moment, and Derek took the opportunity to peck  
his cheek. 

"Love it when you talk scientific to me, baby," he smirked, settling  
onto the bed. 

Spencer, pretending he didn't hear that, turned back to face him almost dramatically. "I trust you, Derek," he said whole heartedly, softly to portray the emotion. 

That brought a more... quiet smile, a proud smile, to his face. He pet his cheek with his thumb gently, reveling in the moment. "Thank you, pretty boy. For trusting me." The moment was broken, however, when he bent low to whisper in his ear once again, "Daddy's gonna fuck you now." 

After hooking his fingers under the lace and pulling them down to Spencer's ankles and off, he used the head of his dick to swirl around his entrance, preparing him for what was to come. Pushing past the resistance, the head slipped in, the heat engulfing him immediately. Using his will to push in slowly, he bottomed out, hips flush with Spencer's ass. 

"Breathe, baby boy," he murmured, brushing his cheek again, and Spencer suddenly was jolted back to life, taking a deep breath that he hadn't noticed he was holding. He nodded and looking deeply into Derek's eyes, his own watering. 

"Hold me down?" He barely managed out, a whimper and whisper mixed in one. "Need to know you're there, you're inside me, oh God," he choked out, stuttered breaths, clenching down in an attempt to get used to the intrusion. 

"Anything, baby boy, anything. I'm here. You can take it, I know it, you're strong like that, aren't you?" Derek encouraged, drawing back just a bit and pushing back in. He took Reid's hands in his own and put his weight on them, effectively pinning them to the mattress. 

The mattress creaked as the speed  
picked up and the thrusts became a nice rhythm. The legs around his neck tensed against him, toes curling. Their mouths reconnected, sloppily moving against one another. Spencer tugged on his lip and he willingly opened up, returning the favor of earlier. 

Soon the boy was crying out, a difference to his usual whimpers and whines while Derek moaned and growled, as the angle changed and the familiar bundle of nerves was struck again and again. 

That, combined with the tight heat and Spencer tensing around him as he got closer and closer to the edge, brought Derek to his climax. Hearing the whimpers of the boy under him, babbling until the moment he came, then he only had one word: Derek. 

Derek always was a promise keeper.


End file.
